


Let It Snow

by Evitcani



Series: It Can't Be Pillow Talk [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A Bunch of Dorky Monsters Laugh in a Kitchen, Candlenights, Fluff, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: The morning of Candlenights Eve with snow and laughter and the people Kravitz loves.Standalone story. :)





	Let It Snow

The snow came down heavy outside the cabin window. Frank Sinatra _mm_ ’d about it from [Taako’s phone](https://youtu.be/vGRC2LYmHfU) while he stirred a pot in the kitchen. Luckily, the overcast day and potions he’d taken meant they could let the sun come in without being hurt. A part of Kravitz was happy to see the proof that their horrible autumn had fallen away with the snow in Taako’s little hum. He wrapped his arms around Taako from behind and hugged him. “Thanks for helping my mama with the cooking,” he murmured in his ear.

Taako’s ear flicked and whapped him on the side of the face. “Your family sorta brought us all up here. Let us have the guest cabin. Figured I could do somethin’ in return,” he shrugged and tapped the spoon on the side of pot. 

“Oh,” Brian jeered behind them. “Good cover. Wouldn’t want to be caught on the nice list this close to Candlenights, darling.” 

“Bite me,” Taako shot back as he grabbed the kettle and refilled Brian’s mug for him. 

“Says the vampire,” Kravitz snickered. 

“Exactly! It’s eight in the morning on Candlenights Eve,” Taako complained as he put a spoonful of sugar in Brian’s tea for him. “I’m a tired vampire and y’all are makin’ fun of me as I make your dinner.” He chilled the tea with the touch of his pinky and a hissed cantrip. “Assholes,” he added under his breath.

“Thank you, dear,” Brian laughed as he picked up his mug and took a sip. 

“We do appreciate it,” Brad said from the table, setting down his newspaper as Brian sat on his lap. Considering the Santa suit it was fitting. His hat was somewhere by the entranceway if Kravitz recalled. 

Kravitz grinned and tugged Taako over to Brad’s other knee, pulling him onto his lap as he sat down. Brad put an arm around both of them to steady them. “Well,” Kravitz drawled, patting Brad’s white-dyed beard. “Since you’ve been so good, maybe you should ask the big man for something.”

“Shave your fuckin’ beard,” Taako replied without hesitation.

Kravitz laughed and Brian snorted into his tea, coughing and beating his chest. Brad gasped in mock offense and put a protective hand over his beard. “I love this beard more than you,” he tried. Kravitz stole Brian’s tea and took a drink.

“Mm,” Taako said flatly. “Do you, though?”

“Yes,” Brad growled, rubbing some of the temporary dye onto his hand as scratched it. 

“Hm,” Taako hummed. “Liars get put on the naughty list, Bradson Two.” 

Brad squeezed Taako and Kravitz with a helpless smile that warmed Kravitz’s heart. “You caught me. I want you to know it’s not an easy choice,” he warned. “I’ll shave it after I give the kids their presents tonight. They won’t realize it’s me if I do, anyway.” 

“Oh thank Istus, it’s a Candlenights miracle,” Brian exclaimed, laying his head on the table. “I can let my own husband eat me out again.” Kravitz lost it laughing, setting the mug down harder than he meant. 

[Taako’s phone sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFtb3EtjEic) about hearts a-glowing and gay happy meetings and the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights!
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
